The angle-adjustable printed circuit board structure contains at least one conduction element which extends between two contact pads and is electrically conductively connected to said contact pads, wherein the two contact pads are situated on different printed circuit board sections, wherein the printed circuit board sections are angle-adjustable and/or angled relative to one another with maintenance of the connections between the contact pads and the at least one conduction element and with bending of the at least one conduction element via a bending edge between the printed circuit board sections.
Such a printed circuit board structure is known from WO 2006/077164 A2.
It is an object of the present invention to further develop an angle-adjustable printed circuit board structure of the type mentioned in the beginning in such a way that an essential improvement of the electrical and mechanical connection between the printed circuit board sections may be achieved.